User blog:Inferno999/The Best of Skylands 1
Zap: Hey, everybody! I'm the Zapmeister, or King Zap, or Zapper 2.0. You can call me anything you want, but enough about me. Let's talk about whatever this show is about! Since this show is new, I have to explain it! I don't want that, so... back to you, Sunburn! Sunburn: What!? I did not agree to say the schedule! That's your job! Zap: FINE! Ummm... Let's start with the poll! Who's your favorite out of us hosts? (Choose me!) Zap Sunburn Camo Suck on that, guys, I win! Camo: No fair! Come on, guys, I have watermelons! Zap: Dude, that's like saying "Vote for me, kids, and I'll give you vegetables!" Camo: Watermelon's aren't - Zap: Now for our guest star, Spyro the Dragon! (A Mabu walks on stage) Zap: 's #1 Fan. Sunburn: Sorry. He's all I could get. Zap: Who cares? So, Spyro's #1 Fan, what's it like looking like an idiot dressed up as Spyro all day? (Spyro's #1 Fan looks at the audience and runs offstage) Zap: Inspiring! What's next, Sunburn? Sunburn: You commit suicide! Zap: Haha, very funny. Camo: Nope, it's actually on the schedule. (Zap looks at audience) Zap: Uhhh... Audience: DO IT!!! DO IT!!! Zap: How 'bout you do it? Camo: And now for a quick commercial break. (The Chompy Mage and the Sheep Mage are standing together) Chompy Mage: Hey, brother! There's an endless road to discover being a Doom Raider! Sheep Mage: Sounds interesting. What do you think, Sheep Puppet? Sheep Puppet: Yeah! Being a Doom Raider sounds fun! Chompy Mage: Good! I'll sign you up. Chompy Puppet: NO!!! Chompy Mage: What's wrong, Chompy Puppet? Chompy Puppet: They're not... chompies. Chompy Mage: He's right! *Chases Sheep Mage with chair* Narrator: To become a Doom Raider, call 10425837 or dial Doom-Raider on your mobile phone. Zap: And we're back, and I still haven't commited suicide! Audience: AWWW... Zap: -_- Shut it! Now, let me - Camo: I AM GODZILLA!!! Zap: Really, Camo, really? As I deal with the giant leaf dragon and our special effects designer who shall remain unnamed (POP FIZZ!), let's go and see the Elemental News. Chill Bill: Hello, and welcome to Elemental News. I am your host, Chill Bill. You may know me from the K-Troll radio station. Anyway, we have breaking news! Cloudcracker Prison has been blown up by the notorious villain, Kaos. The bad guys that have escaped are: Golden Queen, Wolfgang, Dr. Krankcase, Dreamcatcher, Chef Pepper Jack, the Chompy Mage, The Gulper... Wait a minute, why am I on this list? Oh, forget it. The Skylanders will capture them, I am sure of it. Back to you, Double Trouble! Double Trouble: Ooga ooga, booga ooga! Chill Bill: Thank you, Double Trouble. Although I didn't understand a word you said I am sure that was interesting. Now, Lightning Rod with the weather. Lightning Rod: Thanks, Bill. Chill Bill: Don't call me that. Lightning Rod: Hahaha. Well, according to my sources (me) we are going to have a huge, HUGE lightning storm. You're welcome. Chill Bill: That's it for today. See you next time, on Elemental News. Sunburn: Am I the only sensible one out of the hosts? Category:Blog posts